Stitch marriage
by Name is cartoon
Summary: Ok now stitch and angel are getting married and that it sequel from experiment 628


Stitch marriage

Stitch point of view and at the bar

To stitch said Kixx,Reuben,chopsuey,and his son stitch jr( yup he is back)

Thanks guys man this was a good day and this is the last month before angel will give birth so our final kids said stitch

We'll dad least your son will keep your generation going said stitch jr

You got a mate said Reuben

Yeah said stitch jr

He has my DNA my power and he is my son across he has a mate so you guys getting serious said stitch

Yeah and if got your part that she want kid and I don't said stitch jr

Yeah this is your son stitch and jr how do you do it said Kixx

Come on Kixx get your on tips you and Reuben are sad said chopsuey

You did not hear Reuben got a mate a crazy one but a mate said stitch

What do you mean crazy said Reuben

She did crazy stuff when she was created trust me you do not want to know said stitch

Ok so let drink this is stitch final day of freedom and to talk to cute female said chopsuey

Later when the drinks got to them

Dude lets get some girls said stitch

Next day

Holly shit said stitch looking at a female experiment in bed with him

What stitch said Kixx coming at at the bathroom Reuben knock out in the couch chopsuey sleeping with a another female chick and so is stitch jr

Your kidding me even when we're all drunk they still get chicks said Kixx

Dude your cheating on angel said Reuben

I have reason one I was drunk two she never going to find out and plus chop and stitch jr will under stand there sleeping with chicks and cheated on their mate

Dude we're late for your marriage said chopsuey

We're are let go said stitch

Now let go to angel bachelor party

So angel congrats on getting married said Bonnie

Thanks I hope the boys are getting drunk said angel

I doubt it there with stitch jr he won't let them do something wrong said belle

Speaking of it how yarrp said Bonnie

He good and plus I think he is scared of asking me to marry him and plus when he sees your marriage with stitch I thinks he will ask me said belle

We'll hope you guys get married said angel

Boring all they talk like that no drinks nothing so let go the marriage ceremony

We're is he said angel with her white dress on

Don't worry angel stitch will never abandon you said lilo

I hope so said angel

Later

Dude get in the car said Kixx

Dude I like your blue tuxedo said Reuben

Yeah why not blue is my and her favorite color said stitch

Stitch I read the words and one of them said if you have secrets reveal down is it going to be hard since the beep lie detector experiment there said stitch jr( yeah I forgot his name so I'm going with that)

And nosy too said Reuben

Don't worry I could trick the lie detector easily and plus nosy won't do that in my special day

Later

Father jumba saying words

If you hold any secrets from your husband or wife please felled them now do you angel

Nope said angel

Do you stitch

Nope

Now do you stitch take angel hand and promise to protect and never forget her

I do said stitch

Now you angel said jumba but got interrupted by nosy

Nosy what are you doing here said angel

I got some secrets from stitch his son and chopsuey first chopsuey spray paint his fur green and h cheated with his girlfriend

Dammit it nosy said chopsuey chasing after nosy

And stitch jr also did the same and cheated on yarp daughter with her sister

So that your mate said stitch and whispered he least got 2 girls

And stitch got uhhh said nosy who got tackled by stitch

You shut up said stitch

And aqua raped stop it said nosy

Yeah we know she raped Reuben before said stitch

Wait what said Ruben looking at aqua

Ok now nosy is done let continue

Ok stitch now angel will you take stitch as your husband and protect him said jumba

I do

Now you may kiss the bride

Later angel threw the flowers and yarp grab by mistake least belle dream came true

After party

Ok bye guys said stitch

Wait said nosy

Actually aqua raped stitch ok bye now said nosy

What aqua you have explaining to do said angel cracking her knuckles

We'll I hope your enjoy this happy day


End file.
